Beginning of A Legacy
by drw1987
Summary: Two veterans return home from Vietnam and has difficulty readjusting when they get back home. When they feel ostacised by the society they fought for, they decide to create their way of life and freedom. Main Characters: John Teller/Piney Winston.
1. Home

** This is my interpretation of how the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was formed. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, it belongs to Kurt Sutter. I hope you all enjoy.**

May 17,1966

It has been a year and half since John Teller has been home. He is proud of the service he has done for his country. He's just sorry he had to see some of his friends die in the process, but he is thankful for the friend he has with him. He turns to his friend, Piermont Winston, also known as Piney, and asks, "What are you doing when you get home, Piney?"

"Look for work. What about you?" responds Piney.

"The same. Maybe marriage."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Well, I have been with her since high school, Piney."

"Doesn't mean you have to marry her. We are coming home from war; we should play the field for a while."

"I hear you, brother. But I am in love with this girl and nothing will get in the way of that."

"Well, if you ever need a best man let me know."

John laughs and says, "I will."

"Come to Charming to see me some time."

"I will if you look me up in Redding."

They shake on their friendly agreement and for the rest of the plane ride John and Piney talk, laugh, and sleep until they finally land in California. When they exit the plane, they receive a welcome not fitting for men who have made the sacrifices they have made. They are being spit on and called names, such as baby-killer. When they reach the outside, they give each other hugs and head to their homes. John is not bitter for what just happened. Until something worse comes along, he is still glad to be back on American soil.

When he gets to his house in Redding, he is greeted by Laura, his girlfriend since high school. He receives a hug, but when he goes in for the kiss, he is rejected. He then asks, "What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?".

She gives him a sad look and says, "Yes. But things have changed."

"Things like what exactly?"

"It's hard to say."

"Just open your mouth and let it out." John says, with a little concern in his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

John looks at her from head to toe and, after a brief pause, he says, "I have been gone for a year and a half."

"I know. I met someone else." After a short pause she says "His name is Terrence and we are in love."

"When did this happen?" John asks with contempt.

"I met him seven months ago. It started out friendly. We talked on the phone and grabbed a burger a few times. All I talked about was you. One day we went out to dinner. He took me home and we kissed the first time. We went out some more and talked more. Before I knew it, I stopped talking about you to him. I still thought about you, I just didn't talk about you. I couldn't anymore." After a short pause she continued "Within a month of our first dinner, we become exclusive. Two weeks after that we-"

John stops her and finishes the sentence for her by saying "You fucked him."

Laura looks at him shocked and says "I prefer the term make love".

"Yeah. You made love to him and you fucked me. I wrote to you every week. You wrote me back as if nothing had changed. As if I was still the only thing that mattered to you. And the whole time you were here screwing someone else."

"It was hard for me to keep that kind of devotion. He was here and you were there." Laura says with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. I was there fighting for for my country. What do I get when I come home?. A crowd yells and calls me and my friends names. I get to my house and the woman who I thought loved me is telling me she is dumping me. Well I survived days when it rained bullets and grenades. I'll survive this." John turns his back on her and goes into his house and shuts the door. He meant what he said; he will survive. She moved on before it was even officially over. He will move on too. He just can't believe how things have gone so far. He was spit on at the airport and the woman he hoped to marry is not only leaving him for someone else, she's already pregnant with the guy's kid. What is supposed to be the best day of his life turned into the worst.

* * *

August 23,1966

Piney, has been home for three months. He has applied for jobs and been on job interviews, but has yet to be hired. He doesn't understand how he was unable to get jobs he was fully qualified for. He has been turned down for every job from car wash employee to mechanic. It was a very frustrating situation. Even more, so some of his friends have changed, in more ways than one. Some haves changed as far as their attitude when it came down to the war. Believing the war was a waste of time and that Piney has made a bad choice by going over. Deep down, Piney doesnidn't care what anyone thought. He saved lives in Vietnam and was proud. He decides to go into Floyd's for a haircut. "Hey, Floyd how much more time until you can get to me?"

"I just got finished with this guy. You can go now." Floyd responds.

Piney sits in the chair, after the other guy stands up and leaves, and says "So how have things been going for you, Floyd?"

"Good, Piney. How about you? Any luck finding a job?"

"Don't even say the word 'job'. I risked my life for this country and when I get back I get bullshit."

"It'll be okay, Piney. Something will come up for you. It's too late for you to learn how to cut hair; you should have learned when I did and I could've hired you."

Piney laughs and says "Well to be in that line of work you have to be a people person and I was never that." After hearing Floyd laugh, Piney continues "There are times I think I just don't belong anymore. I fought for this country and didn't get a goddamn thing for it. I got a medal and after that, nothing." Through out the rest of his haircut, he just sat there quietly and just tuned everything out. When Floyd is done, Piney pays him and heads home. When Piney arrives at his house, he decides to resume a project he got started on before he left for Vietnam, the restoration of a 1949 Panhead. An hour into working on the bike, Piney receives a visit from his friend from Vietnam, Nate Meineke.

"Hey, Piney." Nate says.

"Hey, Nate. How's it going?" Piney replies.

"You told me back in Nam you were working on this. So what made you decide to get back to it?"

"Nothing else to do." Piney says, with sadness.

"Piney, you know you're not the only one going through a rough patch. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Piney decides to stop to go into the house to relax with his friend. He grabs some beers and the two just shoot the breeze. They talk about what they have endured in Nam, what they are enduring now at home.

"As much as it was hell over there, at least there was loyalty. We watched out for each other. We protected each other. We risked life and limb and we watched friends get shot and blown up. What do we get when we come back? Nothing. They give us some medals and say thank you for your service, but we can't find the means to make a living. If it wasn't for my folks leaving some money, from their savings, and this house I don't know what I would do."

"I hear you. I had an apartment in Galt for a while. But you can only go so long living in an apartment without money."

"It's amazing we fought for what I thought was freedom. We come home and we can't even find decent jobs."

"Well, Piney, What are you going to do?"

Piney looks out at his bike and begin to think about how simple it would be if he didn't need a job. If his life consisted of just riding his bike. He smiles and wishes it were that simple.

* * *

August 25, 1966

John is walking through Redding, trying to clear his head of all the bad luck that has come his way. He is having a hard time finding a job and everything else has changed dramatically. Some of his friends have moved away and the ones who were still there were so busy in their own lives, they barely made time for him. He understood they had obligations, but it didn't stop him from being lonely. Walking by the house, he sees a woman pushing something out of her garage and recognizes it immediately. He walks over and says "Excuse me, ma'am, is that a 1950 Panhead?"

"Yes, it belonged to my son, Patrick." The woman says.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone. He died in the war. We buried him last month." The woman says with some sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. He really loved it; he worked on it himself. A friend of his used to come here and keep up the maintenance on it."

"Is he going to take it?"

"No. He says it reminds him too much of Patrick. I'm going to sell it."

"How much?"

"I don't really know too much about motorcycles, let alone how much they are worth."

John wanted that bike, but he didn't want to screw her over to get it . So he paid the highest amount he could afford. "I'll pay you $200. I'm not sure if it's a good enough price, but it's all I can afford."

"That's fine by me."

"Great. You don't mind if I look it over, do you?"

"Oh no. Go ahead."

Luckily John knows about bikes already. He checks every part of it and is pleased with the bike. The next day he gives her the money and rides off on his new bike, ready for anything else life has for him.

**Well everyone I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Review and give me your opinions.**


	2. Travels With John

**Well everyone here is chapter of my interpretation about the formation of SAMCRO. I am happy about having written it.  
**

September 13, 1966

Two weeks after getting his bike, John lucked out and found a job as a mechanic at Dave's Auto Repair. It was pretty good money but his boss, Terry Nelson, was always riding him for whatever reason. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to let Terry get in his way of providing for himself. When John arrived at work, he immediately got started fixing cars. In a way, working helped calm all of the things going through his head- the flashbacks of the Vietnam, his broken heart, and the loneliness.

John is at work early as usual, when his boss comes in and says "Well good -morning, Mr. War hero" in a sarcastic tone. John is upset by what he just heard, but he doesn't let it get to him. He just keeps on working.

Eventually one of the other mechanics walks in and says "Morning, John. How are you?"

"I'm good, Frank."

"So, how's your bike holding up?"

"It's great."

"Well if you ever need help working on it let me know."

"I will."

John has grown to like Frank; he is the only guy who seems to show him any friendship. The other mechanics are respectful of him, but sometimes they act as if he is poison. Later in the day, he decides to ask Frank a very delicate question. "Frank, you have been cool. You have been respectful and friendly. But everyone else, especially Terry, hasn't been that good to me. Do you know why?"

Frank looks around and says "Well, John, some of the guys worry. They know about some of these vets coming back with drug addictions and some are just fucked up in the head."

It's safe to say John doesn't like what he just heard. He had flashbacks and nightmares, but he wasn't dangerous. He decides to chalk it up to stupidity and let it go. "Okay that explains them, now why is our boss so hard up to give me hell?"

"Well according to what I heard, the only reason he even gave you this job was as a favor to his girlfriend, Laura."

John can't believe it, of all of the places he went for a job, he lands one working for the guy who stole his girlfriend. Even when things are starting to go good it turns to shit. He immediately walked into Terry's office and says "So you're the one Laura left me for?"

"So I see it finally caught you. I thought you would've figured it out already."

"I never got your last name. I knew Terry was short for Terrence, but I didn't know you were the same guy. I just have one question. Why have you been treating me like shit?"

"When I told Laura you had applied to work here, she asked me right away to give you a job. I told her I didn't think it was a good idea to have you working for me. Do you know what it's like to look at one of your employees and know that he used to screw the woman you love?"

"No, I don't. Do you know what it's to risk your ass for this country and come back to a bunch of disrespect? To come ready to propose to a woman, only to have her tell you she is pregnant with someone else's kid?"

When Terry just stood there and didn't respond, John just gave him a smirk and says "I didn't think so. Well I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. I quit." John tosses Terry his work shirt and walks out. John decides he has had enough. He needed to go to talk to someone who understood him, and could offer him some comfort. So he goes home and packs a bag and gets some sleep and some rest. The next day he would be heading to Charming.

* * *

September 14, 1966

Piney decided since he couldn't find work he would earn what he could by fixing cars around the neighborhood. He has been doing pretty well for himself, but he still feels lost and alone. There are days he considers just locking himself in his house and never coming out. When those thoughts enter his mind he just goes for a ride on his bike. Ever since Piney finished the bike he has been putting more miles on it than he has his car. Piney is sitting at home relaxing when there is a knock at the door. When he answers he can't help but smile. Standing right before him is none other John Teller. "J.T., how are you?" Piney asks, as he gives his friend a hug.

"I'm okay, Piney. What about you?" John asks.

"I'm good. Come in."

John walks in and immediately sits down to rest. He has been riding for two hours. Even though it was tiring, he enjoyed it. He loved seeing the scenery, he loved the feeling of the wind hitting his face, and most importantly he loved the freedom.

"That Panhead out there, is that yours?" Says Piney.

"Yeah I bought it two weeks ago." John responds.

"How do you like it?"

"It's great. When I'm riding it's like there is more to the world than what we were raised to believe. It's like-"

"It's like all of your problems are gone and there is nothing but you and the road." Piney says, as he finishes the sentence for John. Piney knows exactly what he is talking about. The feeling while riding that most people will never know. After talking about it a while longer, Piney hits John with a very pleasant surprise. "Hey guess who I heard from yesterday."

"Who?"

"Lenny Janowitz."

"Really? How is he?"

"He's alight. He got a job and at a movie theater. He hates it, but it's all he could find."

"Where did he settle when he came from the Nam?"

"He went back home to Oakland. From what he's saying, he is considering competing in bodybuilding competitions."

"I'm not surprised. He is a built guy."

"Yeah. So what's your plan? Stay here for a couple of days and head back to Redding?"

"No. I actually can use some time to myself. So I was thinking maybe I'd just ride and enjoy the road."

"Well, maybe one of these days I'll ride with you."

John smiles and says "Maybe."

* * *

September 21, 1966

After spending two more days with Piney, John stayed true to his word and rode around Northern California. First he went back to Redding and to get more of his belongings and from there he paid a visit to Lenny in Oakland. He was very happy to see his friend. Their reunion was no different than with Piney. They laughed, talked and reminisced about old friend from Nam. After spending a day with Lenny, John went to San Francisco. He hung around with a few hippies, smoked some weed, and had fun. John had been feeling more alive the past few days than he had felt since he has come home. Now he was heading to Nevada, to visit his friend, Jury. After a long ride, he finally reaches Jury's house. He get's off of his bike, goes to the door, and rings the bell. When Jury answers, they waste no time and pull each other into a hug.

"Hey, John. How are you?" Jury says, full of joy.

"I'm good, man." John says, with just as much happiness.

"So when did your tour end?"

"Five months ago."

"I bet getting everything back together is hard."

"Hell yeah. Since I've been back home there has been a lot going on I still can't believe. When I first got back I planned to propose to my girlfriend, Laura."

"I take it didn't go so well."

"Not only had she moved on to another guy while I was in Nam, when I got back, she was already pregnant with the guy's kid."

"Shit. That is fucked up. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's not even the half of it. I got a job working in a garage fixing cars. The guy who ran it constantly gave me shit. I just wrote it off at first, but then when I asked a co-worker what the deal was, I learned that my boss was the guy Laura left me for."

"Wow. We give our lives for this great land and when we get back we can't catch break."

"Some of are doing okay. Before I came here I paid a visit to Lenny Janowitz, a friend of mine from boot camp. He got a job and is doing pretty good."

"Well at least not all vets are getting the short end of the stick."

"I also visited Piney."

"You're kidding. How is he doing?" Jury says, with a smile on his face.

"He's all right. He's making a little money fixing cars around the neighborhood."

"Great so who else have you visited? It sounds you're on a Veteran hunting spree."

"Actually the only other place I went was to San Francisco. I hung around some hippies went to a few parties and smoked some weed."

"Why are you doing all of this traveling, John? It's almost as if you are trying to escape."

"I am."

"What are you escaping?"

"Everything. Ever since I have been back there has been nothing to stay in one place for. Just insults and hell. This week when I started riding it all disappeared."

"Well I know the feeling; my dad had a knucklehead when he died he left it to me. I fixed it up and I have been going all over Nevada I hooked up with some more guys. We have decided to form a club and ride together from time to time."

"A club?" John asks with a little astonishment.

"Yeah. Riding is great but, riding alone can get pretty boring."

"No, I think it's boring, but it can be lonely. Are you inviting me to join?"

"John, you always have a spot if you want it, brother. But you have always been more of a leader. If the commanding officer didn't like you so much, you would've been kicked out for insubordination." After he sees the smile on John's face Jury continues "So maybe you should form your own club."

"I can do that, can my club ride with yours?"

"Any day, brother."

John decides to spend the night crashing on Jury's couch. After he and Jury are done drinking, laughing, and talking it three o'clock in the morning and John is past ready to get some sleep. While he is lying on the couch waiting for to fall into a peaceful slumber, he thinks about the idea of forming a club to ride with. At first John was just humoring Jury, but it didn't sound too bad after thinking about it. He actually wouldn't mind having friends to ride with all of the time. For him it wouldn't just be a club. It would be a brotherhood.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. Review and let me know what you ll think**


	3. Piney's Realization

**I know it has taken me awhile to update this story, but it has been crazy for me at work. But I finally got it done. So here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy.**

October 7, 1966

A week after John was done with his trip, he gave Piney a call. He told him about everything he experienced: his visit to Lenny, the fun he had in San Francisco, and his visit to Jury. Piney liked the idea of getting on his bike and taking a trip to visit his friends. Piney decided to stop daydreaming and start working on a new Chevy Impala for his neighbor, Kevin Fletcher. Things for Piney are starting to look good. His neighbors are so impressed with his work on their cars, they actually referred him to some of their friends. Things have gotten so busy he asked his cousin, Danny, to help him out. Things may be going well for Piney, but it doesn't change the fact that he still has a hard time fitting in. The only time he felt like himself was when he was visited by John.

"Piney, what do you want me to do with these old parts?" Danny asked.

"Just put them in a box and take them inside of the house I'll take them to the junkyard later."

After 30 more minutes, Piney has finally fixed the car. He goes into the house and dials Kevin's number. After a couple of rings Kevin answers "Hello?"

"Hey, Kevin. It's Piney. I'm just calling to tell you your car is done."

"Thanks, Piney. I'll come pick it up in couple of hours."

"Great. See you then."

Piney then hangs up, takes the old parts to the junkyard and goes to the store to do some shopping. He buys everything he needs. Which is milk, bread, and beer. He takes the groceries back home and finds Danny sitting on the couch watching television. He puts the groceries away, takes a beer from the refrigerator, and joins Danny in watching television. After he sits down, he says to Danny "So, how have you enjoyed working on cars?"

"It's okay. I have always liked cars." Danny responds.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a mechanic full time instead of just working on them here with me from time to time?"

"No. I'm good with just working on them with you."

"Okay." Piney says. The only reason Piney asked his cousin to help him was because the guy knew his way around a car. But his cousin never was good company. He didn't have much of a life if there was anything he wanted he never made a point to actually express it to anyone. So Piney didn't even try to hold a conversation with him, he just decided to watch television and wait until his cousin was ready to leave.

When his cousin does leave, Piney decides he in the mood to ride his bike. When he starts to ride, he starts by riding through Charming and out to the Charming city limits. He finds himself then riding through Lodi. Eventually he is riding toward the Lodi city limits and is now entering Stockton. He ends up heading toward the Stockton city limits and is about to enter Modesto. Piney realizes that to have gotten so far he must have been riding for nearly three hours. Piney is amazed by how he got so relaxed while riding. If he didn't have a little money in his pocket for gas, he would've been worried about how he would get home. When he gets home, Piney decides to go by the John Teller playbook and take a road trip. He packs a bag and gets some rest.

* * *

October 8, 1966

Early in the morning Piney starts his trip. The first stop he makes is in Oakland to see Lenny. After riding for almost an hour, he reaches Lenny's house. He knocks on the door and it is answered after three knocks. When Lenny and Piney see each other, they immediately give each other a hug and Lenny invites Piney in and offers him a beer.

"So how have you been since we last talked?" Lenny asked Piney.

"Pretty good." Piney replies, before continuing "Just bored out of my fucking mind."

"What about the little business you have? Fixing cars from your house."

"It's okay. It brings enough money to keep the bills paid."

"Good. I see you are putting your bike to good use."

"Well I'm trying."

"You know John came to see me last month."

"He came and saw me too. He did say he was going to take a little road trip."

"Well I see you like bikes too."

"From what I remember you like them. Why don't you have one?"

"I did have one. But when my time in Nam ended I had to sell it. It was hard to find a job after I came home. But I picked up a second job in hopes of getting another one."

"You should. It's great to just be able to ride. I learned just how great it really is yesterday. I got so caught up I rode through three towns."

"You can't be serious." Lenny says with a laugh.

"Oh, I am." Piney says while laughing as well. "I couldn't believe it while I was doing it. I felt so at home on that bike."

"I bet it's nice."

"It is."

"Is that why you decided to take this little trip of yours?"

"Yeah. I just to see how far I can go. I plan on going to see John after I leave here. When he came to see me, it was great to actually talk to someone I can relate to. It's like I was talking to a brother."

"Well you were. You guys served together all through the war. I was with you guys in boot camp. We all share a common path in this life."

Piney nods his head and says "Well. I'm glad to have friends like you and John."

"Same here." Lenny replies.

Piney and Lenny continue to talk until it is time for Lenny to go work. Lenny invites Piney to stay for as long as he wants to rest or help himself to some food if he needs it. While Lenny is at work, Piney takes him up on his offer and has some food and gets some rest for his ride to Redding to visit John.

* * *

October 9, 1966

Piney woke up early to get ready to go. Lenny was just coming in from his night job and he was exhausted, but not too tired to say goodbye to his friend. Piney and Lenny give each other a hug and bid each other farewell.

Piney is on the road for over three hours when he arrives at John's house. When he sees John's car and bike parked in the driveway he goes and knocks on the door. John answers and says "Hey, Piney." After they give each other a hug, John invites Piney in and they sit down and start talking.

"So I see you're putting that bike to more use." John says with humor.

Piney laughs and says "Yeah. I was riding and got so caught up I eventually realized I had ridden for three hours. I discovered how far I was willing to ride for any reason. So I decided to take my own little trip. Before I came to see you I went to see Lenny. It was so great to see him."

"I know. When I took my little trip last month, visiting him was the second best part of it."

"What was the best part?"

"Visiting you, brother."

"Well it's never a never a dull moment with you either, John."

"Well let's make this visit a little more fun."

Piney looks at him with curiosity and says "Fun how?"

"Let's go for a ride."

Piney looks at him for a second and thinks about how much fun it would be to ride with his friend. He eventually says "I sure hope you can keep up."

They each grab their jackets and their helmets and leave John's house for their ride. They ride around town and down the highway where they manage to a have a couple of races. After a couple of hours, they head back to John's house to have a couple beers.

"That was great man." Says Piney.

"Yeah, it was." John replies.

"We should do this more often."

"We are going to do it more often. I'll come to Charming and you come here."

"Good with me."

John and Piney continue to to drink, talk and laugh just like they always do. Riding their bikes gives a level of freedom they haven't been able to achieve since they came home. But riding together has only increased it. Now they want a little more.

**I hope you all liked the update. Like always, review or shoot me a personal message. Just to let you guys know, these first three chapters are mostly to explore their states of mind after coming home from Vietnam. The next chapter I will be skipping ahead to early 1967 and start focusing on true beginning of SAMCRO and their path to meeting the rest of the First 9.**


	4. Las Vegas

**It has been a while since I have updated. I know this chapter is pretty short. But I have been very busy with work and other things. When I did have chances to write I have had writer's block. So this chapter is mostly a filler to get going again I might replace with something better or leave it as is and just make the rest of the story better. But that depends on what you guys say or don't say in your comments or personal messages. so here is Chapter 4 of "Beginning of A Legacy". Enjoy.**

February 16, 1967

John and Piney have been going on their rides every week for four months. But today was different. Today Lenny, who managed to save up enough money to get a Harley, was going to join them for the first time. John and Piney were more than excited to have their friend finally be able to ride with them. To mark the occasion, they decided to make it special. They were heading to Las Vegas.

"I can't believe Lenny is finally going to ride with us, brother." John says.

"Me either. When he told me he finally got a bike and he wanted to join us on these rides, I almost jumped for joy. We're gonna to raise all kinds of hell."

"Knowing Lenny, he's going to raise hell and quite a few skirts."

Piney laughs and they hear the undeniable sound of Harley-Davidson and they already know who it is pulling up. They rush to the door and sure enough it is their friend, Lenny Janowitz. Everyone embraces each other in a group hug and John and Piney waste no time. They get their things, secure them to their bike and off everyone goes. After four4 hours on the road, the guys stop at a diner for some food. They sit at a booth and immediately start talking.

"Lenny, you said you wanted to compete in bodybuilding contests. When does that start?" John asked.

"I just signed up for a competition. I go in for the first part of it when we get done with the trip." Lenny says.

"Gotta tell you. A bunch of guys standing around in little underwear. Doesn't sound right to me." Piney says.

"It wouldn't sound right to me either. But I heard about the pussy that goes around during these things." Lenny says.

"Anything to get laid, huh, Lenny?" John says, with a laugh.

Lenny laughs and says "You know me, brother."

"Well, whatever works for you." Piney says.

The waitress comes and takes their order. They all order steak and eggs and begins waiting for their orders.

"So how often do you ride together anyway?" Lenny asks.

"Every weekend." Piney answers. "John comes to Charming and I go to Redding."

"What about that friend of yours? Jury?"

"He rides with a club now." John says to Lenny.

"Are you guys going to join it?"

"I thought at first he was inviting me, but he said it might be better for me if I started one myself. But I don't see myself as a leader."

Piney and Lenny look at each other trying to figure what the hell John was talking about. When they were in boot camp John may gotten in trouble with them from time to time, but there were more than a few times he got them out of serious trouble or kept them from it. They would follow him to hell and back again, even if he didn't realize it.

After their food arrives, the guys continue to eat and talk. Once their finished, they pay their check and continue on their trip. After four4 hours, they finally arrive to Vegas. When they get to their hotel and go to the desk clerk to get the keys to their rooms.

"Hey. We want three three rooms."

The clerk notices the bikes outside and says "Look I run a clean place here and heard how out of control you guys can be. So all I want is for you to keep from losing control." the clerk says.

"What kind of guys do you think we are?" John asks.

"Biker clubs." the clerk answers.

John isn't completely insulted, because the idea Jury had suggested to him has been going through his head for a while. The guys goes to their rooms to put their things away. Once they are set up, they decide to go out for at some fun.

"So what do you want to do first - bars or casinos?" John asks the guys as they mount their bikes.

They head to Caesar's Palace and proceed to gamble. Once inside the casino, they go to different games. They all have a lucky night. John is kicking ass on the blackjack table, Piney is going nuts on the crap tables, and Lenny is making fools out of everyone at the poker table. They eventually walk out with a combined winnings of $20,000. They then decide to go to a bar and proceed to ride from bar to bar. They eventually pickup four women, one for John, one for Piney, and two for Lenny.

The other guys go into their rooms with their girls and and John goes into his room with his, once inside she immediately starts to undress herself. She removes her leather jacket, her red top, her shoes, then her jeans. John is seeing her stand there in her underwear and is ready to ravage her. He walks over to her and touches her. Even though he just met her, he knows how to get her started. Before either of them knows it, they going at it, hot and heavy. They have sex in various positions and at different paces. After they are done, she looks at him with astonishment and says "I had a feeling you were a good lay, but I had no idea."

"You aren't bad either." John say. "What is your name?"

"Lisa."

"How long are you going to be in Vegas, Lisa?"

"I'm out of here tomorrow morning. Before I leave do you think you can screw me again, but better? You were great this time. I just wanna see how good you are if someone puts you to a challenge."

"Well then let's find out together." John says before they have sex again.

When they are done, Lisa is sleeping and John is laying in bed, thinking of his time in the military and how much he missed the . The more he thought about what his friend Jury told him, the more the thought of him starting a club didn't sound too bad.

* * *

February 17, 1967

The next morning, the guys tell their one night stands goodbye, to the women and Lenny says "Well, I'm worn out."

"You should be. Two women?" Piney says, with a laugh.

"One isn't always enough. If you you are going to do something. Do it right." Lenny replies, with a smile as he heads back into his room for some more sleep.

Both of his friends of his friends go back into their rooms and John goes inside his as well. He sits on the bed and does more thinking about starting a motorcycle club. At first it sounded crazy, but the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. But he was done thinking. He finally decided he decided that since he liked the idea so much he would go through with it. He would definitely discuss it discuss it with Piney and see where things go from there.

**Like I said it's short. But no matter what I decide to do with this chapter, Chapter 5 will be good I'll make sure of it. Like always review or shoot a personal message.  
**


	5. The Decision is Made

**I finally got a chance to get this done. I did my best with I hope you all enjoy.  
**

February 17, 1967

John has been sitting for hours trying to see the upside to having a motorcycle club. He has come up with benefits of starting one. He would have the comradery as he had in the military and he would have his two best friends with him. There is also the fact that once they had the club they would do more riding together. Through this club, he could have the brotherhood that he had in Vietnam. As crazy as it was being in the middle of so much blood and death, the feeling of brotherhood got him through it.

While John is in deep thought, there is a knock at his door. "J.T., it's Piney. Lenny and I are going out for some breakfast. I was wondering if you want to come too?"

John responds "Yeah. I can go for a bite. Just give me a few minutes I'll be right out."

After five minutes, John is ready and he goes outside to meet Piney and Lenny. All three of them get on their bikes and ride off to get something to eat. After they are done eating, they go to the hotel and after they park their bikes, John says "Piney, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Piney responds.

They walk into John's room and Piney says "What do you need J.T.?"

John responds "I've been doing some thinking on starting that motorcycle club."

"I thought you didn't like the idea."

"At first I didn't. But I began to remember what we had in Nam."

"What you mean, watching some of our friends die and wondering if we were going to be next?"

"No, more along the lines of the brotherhood we had." John thinks for a while and Piney sees the conflict on his face. John continues "We were in a war. We have seen death and came close to dying ourselves. What got us through it, was having each others' back. Here at home, people don't really respect us. We come back and no one really wants to give us a job. The job I had was given to me by the man who got the woman I loved pregnant and I had to quit because he was an asshole. You have to fix cars out of your house just to make ends meet. I don't know about you, but I feel great when I'm riding with you. Now Lenny is with us and that makes it even better. I want to keep that going - a motorcycle club might be it."

Piney is listening to what John is saying and he says "I agree with you just said. What you are talking about doing may be what we need. My question is, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

John looks down and says "I'm not 100 percent sure yet, but I'm starting to come around to it."

"Piney responds by saying 'Well, when you are 100 percent sure, I'll be there for you."

"I know you will. Thanks." John says.

* * *

February 19, 1967

Two days after John's conversation with Piney, the guys are ready to leave Vegas. After they get everything all set, they turn in the keys to their rooms and get on their bikes to head back to California. While riding, John continues to let the idea of starting a club go through his head. He can't help but wonder what in him changed. Before the trip, he was certain he didn't want to start a club. After thinking about it, the answer comes to him, freedom. As a soldier he fought for his country. He was taught that he was fighting to preserve the ideals America stood for. The ideal that mainly went through his mind was freedom, but despite all he has sacrificed he hasn't felt free except when he was riding whether it was alone or with Piney and Lenny. He wants that and if his friends are as much like him as they seem they want it to. But he still wants to think about it more.

* * *

February 21, 1967

Two days after the guys left Vegas, Piney is sitting in his house thinking about what John said. He was still shocked by John's change of heart, but he starting to like the idea. The fact that he and John ride a lot already and now Lenny, since Lenny has joined them, they are practically a club already. After a little more thinking, Piney made his mind up. All John has to do is give him the call and Piney will be happy to join. There is knock at at Piney's door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He answers the door and it is his cousin. Piney says "Hey, Danny. How are ya?"

"Hey, Piney. Can I come in for a second?" Danny says.

"Sure." Piney responds.

Danny walks in, sits down, and says "I got a job in a garage. Full time."

"That's good. So I guess you won't be helping me out with cars around here."

"No. I won't have time. I could probably help you out on my days off, but that's about it."

"Well I'm glad for you. If you do half as good a job as you do around here, you'll own the place one day."

"Yeah right. What are you gonna do with no one here to help out?" Danny asks.

"Whatever I can." Says Piney.

After a while they just sit and watch television. Piney is happy for his cousin, but he knows it's gonna be hard to keep working on so many cars, so he's gonna have to cut down on the number of cars he fix. But Piney knows he can make it work.

* * *

John is in his house trying to relax. He can't stop thinking about the idea of starting his club. It finally dawned on him. What is there to think about? He clearly likes the idea, he has Piney in his corner and he knows Lenny would be great with it. John has officially made his decision, he knows in heart it is the right thing for him. He decides to call Piney and tell him the news. John picks up the phone and dials Piney's number. When Piney answers John says "Hey, Piney."

"Hey, John. What's going on?"

"You told me to call you when I was 100 percent sure."

"Yeah." Piney says with a little curiosity in his voice.

"Well I am 100 percent sure. Let's start a club."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really want to do this."

"Let's do it then." After a pause Piney asks do you know what you want to call the club?"

At first John doesn't have an answer. He has mostly been trying to decide whether or not to start the club. But in a split second he remembers a quote by Emma Goldman he read on a wall near the Nevada state line. "Anarchism, liberation of the Human mind from the dominion of religion, liberation of the human body from the dominion of property, and liberation from shackles and the restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals." after remembering that quote the name for his club comes to him and he says to Piney "I want to call it 'Sons Of Anarchy'."

**I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. The next chapter will center around John and Piney making plans for the patch and bringing Lenny into the fold. As usual review or shoot me a personal message.**


End file.
